Running Smoothly
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Grantaire não consegue ser sério, mas ele é dolorosamente honesto, sempre. Todos sabem disso. ( porn with a twist)


Título:Running smoothly  
Autora:nayla  
Classificação:NC, mas nada explícito  
Advertências:blowjobs  
Categoria:MS, projeto moments of breathless delight, item: roleplaying  
Completa?SIM  
Resumo:Grantaire não consegue ser sério, mas ele é dolorosamente honesto, sempre. Todos sabem disso.

- Grantaire, largue essa garrafa! – O loiro praticamente cuspiu as palavras, a raiva e o nojo evidentes em sua voz, agora que já estavam sozinhos depois da reunião.

O moreno já estava olhando para ele mesmo antes do outro falar, mas seu sorriso só aumentou ao receber a atenção que tanto almejava.

- Me dê brandy nos meus lábios e meu hálito queimará todos os soldados! – Bradou, batendo a garrafa na mesa para enfatizar as palavras.

- Pare. – O líder aproximou-se dele. – Seja sério, pela menos uma vez na sua vida.

- Receio falhar com você mais uma vez, Apolo. É a minha sina. Não sou sério, nem nunca poderei ser, mas em contrapartida, sou honesto, dolorosamente honesto.

- Então, permita-me uma pergunta que me roubara algumas noites de sono.

- Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, até engraxar suas botas.

- Por que você permanece a vir nas nossas reuniões? Por que você insiste em se fazer um membro assíduo de les Amis de l'ABC quando você não acredita nas nossas causas, nas nossas crenças?

O moreno considerou a pergunta por um tempo, calado.

- Sinto que a minha resposta posso te assustar ou te magoar.

- Você me tem num patamar assim tão baixo? Julga-me incapaz, fraco, um animal assustado?

- Nunca, eu conheço você, minha estátua de mármore. Mas eu, por outro lado, sou, eu sou tudo isso.

- Do que você tem medo?

- Tenho medo de perder o pouco que tenho.

- Como o povo de Paris que prefere se agarrar às migalhas ao invés de lutar por um amanhã melhor? Não o julgava um covarde, Grantaire, só um cínico bêbado. Não me faça piorar a imagem que tenho de você. Conte-me.

- Pemita-me um pouco de clemência, misericórdia, Enjolras. Eu não quero falar.

- A resposta é não. Dizem que eu sou capaz de ser terrível.

- Você é.

- Conte-me.

- Você permitiria que eu lhe mostrasse, então?

O loiro sorriu e o bêbado se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentado, se ajoelhando de frente para o outro.

- O que está fazendo? Não quero que engraxe minhas botas.

- Não vou engraxar as suas botas. – Usando as mãos, começou a desatar os laços da calça do loiro.

- Odeio a visão de um homem aos joelhos na frente de outro homem. O que você está fazendo? – Repetiu-se, agora com a voz dura e séria, exigindo uma resposta

-Você verá. – Ele respondeu, gentilmente. – Mas quero o seu consentimento antes, Apolo. Posso ter falhado na barricada du Maine, mas não falharei você dessa vez. Dê-me o seu consentimento e eu prometo que você não mais pensará nessa visão com ódio ou repúdio.

- Você o tem, eu vou tenta-lo mais uma vez, Grantaire, eu vou... – Não conseguiu terminar de falar ao sentir o moreno tomar-lhe o membro em uma das mãos, livrando-o de suas calças.

- Perfeito, você é perfeito. – Ele respondeu e lambeu os lábios, seus olhos escuros ainda mais escuros com tanta luxúria, desejo e admiração.

O loiro partiu os lábios para responder, mas tudo que saiu foi um som que parecia ter sido arrastado por toda a sua garganta, e sua respiração se tornou mais acelerada, como se não conseguisse todo o ar que precisasse só inspirando pelo nariz. Esse foi todo o incentivo que o moreno precisava para toma-lo na boca.

Chupou e lambeu, trabalhando em todos os pontos que sabia que iriam lhe dar prazer com determinação, com fanatismo, com desespero porque era para isso que ele serve, era esse o seu propósito: levar seu Apolo de volta aos céus, onde ele pertence.

O líder dos estudantes agarrou-lhe os cachos com força e explodiu, não conseguindo mais se conter, com o nome do outro em seus lábios. O moreno o engoliu por inteiro e levantou os olhos para colher sua recompensa, encontrando os do loiro, completamente nublados pelo êxtase. Levantando-se, o moreno guiou-o até a cadeira mais próxima.

Havia quebrado-o, não tinha dúvidas disso, então agora deveria reconstruí-lo, peça por peça, beijo por beijo.

- Agora você sabe, agora você sabe que eu te amo, Apolo. – Levou uma das mãos a seu rosto. – Perdoe minha dolorosa honestidade e não me odeie, tente lembrar que foi você quem pediu por ela.

-Isso não foi doloroso. – A confissão saiu-lhe como um sussurro. – E eu te amo também.

- Oh, mon amour. – O moreno quebrou a expressão séria com um sorriso. – Por que quebrou o personagem tão cedo?

- Eu não tinha saído do personagem, mas já que você saiu do seu agora... – Jehan beijou-o com força, sem o menor aviso prévio, de uma maneira que seus dentes se chocaram por um momento e Courfeyrac riu contra os lábios dele. Adorava interpretar Enjolras e Grantaire com o namorado na privacidade de seu quarto, mas a tensão sexual reprimida entre eles era tanta que mal podia se conter para beijá-lo, abraça-lo e tocá-lo de todas as formas que poderia.

Entrelaçados um no outro, caíram juntos na cama.

- Mas eu realmente acho que Enjolras poderia retribuir os sentimentos dele, sabia? – Jehan confidenciou-lhe no escuro. – The course of true love never did run smooth. – Citou.

- Você está certo, perdão por quebrar a cena na metade. Podemos continuar amanhã, o que acha? – Beijou-lhe o nariz.

- Acho maravilhoso.

FIM  
N/A:SORRY I'M NOT SORRY pq pfvr galerê é courf/jehan roleplaying E/R né? rsrs


End file.
